The Warrior
by ShadowRaine
Summary: Jack's own journey of being a great warrior.
1. Acceptance

I'm sick of always being the loser!

Jack Spicer's last few words after being defeated, again, on the Xiaolin showdown.

The teenager in all black rides away, miserably from the warriors with his robo-jet. Omni felt that it was not the same Jack Spicer they used to defeat. He tried to shout to Jack, persuading him to totally turn to the good side, but Jack didn't turn back. Omni was again in despair.

"Cheer up Omni, Jack will always between the good and evil" ,said Kimiko.

"Yeah, and ya' saw him turning to the good side, and it wasn't pretty", Clay added.

Raimundo's pats Omni's round head,"Don't worry little fella'. At least we got a new shen gong wu!" holding a shen gong wu, Mayas Wing, showing in front of Omni to cheer him up.

Omni just nodded. And Dojo turned to a humungous dragon again, flying them back to the temple.

---0---0---

Jack just came back home, he heard his mom's footsteps and ran to her,

"Mom---can we please go back home", pleading with kneeling and making exaggerated facial expressions.

"But we are home." She replied while cleaning the living room.

"No! I want to go back to where we used to live, back in the US!"

"But did you forgot? We sold our house there almost four years ago. There's nothing to go back there. And besides, your father's job is here in China. It's better if we stay here." His mother explained.

"But dad's never home even if we are in China?!" Jack

"---Stop being a baby and do as I told!!!" his mom shouted back.

Jack shudder and just went upstairs knowing that he can't argue with his mom.

Back on his room, lying on his bed.

He haven't had much time in his own room, busy doing all his evil plots in the basement. But now, he's tired of doing it. He's tired of planning all the things to get the shen gong wu only to find that in the end, he always gets beaten horribly.

"Wanna quit?", he asked him. Then he fell into laughter, then into tears.

"---I'm no good at anything."

He fell silent and wiped his tears, then continued to stare blankly on the ceiling, then unconsciously fells asleep.

---0---0---

He dreams of his past---

No one really accepted the very pale kid with red eyes in school. The other mean kids throws food on him, while the others just stared malignantly on him. And when at home, he just locks himself on his room, studying or playing the computer. Most of his relatives doesn't accept him either, he thinks that only his mother loves him---because he's the only child.

"Why does everyone hate me?"

"No, not really hate. Just disgusted." Ashley replied. The only cousin that goes near Jack.

"But why?"

"'Cause your weird."

"Am I really that weird?"

"Yup!"

"Then what makes me weird? Is it just my appearance?"

"That would be the first. Second is---hmm… I don't know. You're just so weird!"

"Then why am I weird?"

"I dunno. Maybe your dad got into something weird in one of his trips to make you like that---heck! I don't know. Ask your mom!"

Jack was silent for a minute, then again asked, "Then if I'm so weird, why are you talking to me?"

"Because I like to make fun of you!" giving an evil grin.

"Then all of what you just said before are just jokes, right?"

"No. I was serious back there."

Jack stood silent again. Then Ashley's mother called telling her that it's time to go home. Ashley didn't say goodbye and just left jack alone.

Jack was back again, to this cold and lonely room.

---0---0---

He woke up in his bed finding himself in dark room,

"No, I wont be scared of the dark anymore."

He opens his window to find that it's already nighttime. He continues to look at the sky filled with stars. The moon shone to him, making his skin look paler, and his mind all made up.

"Yeah, I should just quit."

----0----0----

**My first XS fanfic that I've made! Hope you liked it! Reviews, comments, suggestions and corrections are very welcome! (",) **


	2. Rusted

Packing his rusted electromechanical devices, he saw a small gold-plated, ancient chest hidden between his discarded gadgets,

"Huh? What's this?" he thought carefully of what that 'thing' is or where could he have possibly got it.

One of his robots interrupted, "Master, is it true that you're----- going to disassemble us all."

Jack didn't even notice his robot, and continue pondering on that small chest and brought to his table, "Could this be another one of father's silly stuff? Another one like Wuuya?" He then smiled but it wasn't an evil grin like he used to do when winning a showdown or getting a wu, but more of a smile of sweet memories…memories of their glorious if not, mischievous but funny days, " Wuuya was the only one who consider me a potential being…"

But then, his smile turned to bitterness, "She just used me anyway, that's all she could see in me--- a tool for her world domination."

"nah." He throws the box to his back and bounced to the other debris he has already dismantled. "Master---" The robot was like trying to plea to his maker to spare what was left of his inventions, and at last Jack noticed it replied back, "Don't worry, I'm not really going to trash all my works, I'm just setting aside what's not needed anymore." He gave a weak smile to the machine and left the basement for lunch.

----o0o—oo—o0o----

"Hey? Wanna play tag?" asked Dojo.

"No." answered Omni, his somewhat lonely face resting on his to small palms. "You'll probably win." He then sighs.

"What about a race in the obstacle course?" asked Clay.

"No thanks, you'll also probably going to win." Omni answered back.

"Omni's strange these days, don't you think?" Dojo talked to Clay.

"Yeah, he's been so lonely for the past few days."

"No! No! That's not what I meant. He is now talking in 'straight' English, and not that weird stuff that comes out from his mouth!" Dojo frowned, looking at Omni.

"Oh come on Dojo! Stop messing around!"

"Hey! I'm serious!"

"Hey! Omni! Look what I can do!"

A blaze of red fire suddenly appeared in front of the three monks, and then it turns to a massive ball of fire where Kimiko was in the center. The fire changes into a red-orange fire dragon flying around her as she dances along with her element.

"Wow! That's something!" Clay praised in amazement.

"Can't argue with that!" Dojo's eyes widened.

But Omni just sighed again.

Kimiko stopped her fire show, moving towards Omni, slightly angry, "Hey! You're not even looking!" She shouted with her two hands on her hips.

"Oh…sorry, it's just not my day!"

"What!?! It's like almost a week, but you're still saying 'It's not my day!'. When is that day gonna end?!"

"Oh just stuck your mouth on the sky!"

"HAHA! I guess he's half back!"

"Huh?", her frown was still intact but because of confusion. And Clay smiled, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Looks like it's not only Omni that has problems." The old master monk interrupts as he points at a weathered tree, and then Clay, Dojo and Kimiko peeked behind the tree only to see Raimundo laying and staring blankly to the gray sky.

"He looks troubled, alright" Clay scratches his head, "What do you think his problem might be?"

Dojo opens a book(for comic relief), "Hmm… he hasn't done anything lately, he's probably staring at the sky for an hour or so, he doesn't look sad but is not happy either, and he looks miserable even if he's not tired. These symptoms are all seen in the common sickness called 'Boredom'. "

"Urgh!" Kimiko slaps her forehead, "Who cares if his bored! Leave him alone and let's go back to Omni!"

The three monks left their leader alone, still looking at the gray sky.

Actually, a lot of things are on his mind.

----o0o—oo—o0o----

All has been settled, he is now packing his things, has set aside his inventions and turned off his electromechanical devices, and has arranged his flight. He was getting read to leave the house and go back to the US, even if he'll be just staying in a place where he knows nobody.

"You're really sure about this?" her mother asked, not even knocking when she entered the room. Jack just nodded back, still trying to pack his things to his boxes, not even looking at her.

"We'll miss you."

"You won't even know that I'm gone." Unemotional from his words, his mother left, not knowing how much that simple phrase hurt her mother so much.

Silence was back to the room again, "Hn, I'm not going to be a wimp again. I'm just going to forget all that stuff and go back as an ordinary teenager, that's it."

"Oh cuz, you're really are so weird---" Sharp, glowing eyes was hiding on the shadows of the corner of his room, walking towards Jack, "talking to yourself."

"Purrr…." she made an introduction of herself, and then suddenly leaps to his bed, ruining some of his neatly folded clothes. She closes her face to Jack, "You're a chicken."

"And you're a silly cat." He answered back. Katnappe grinned malignly back and jump to the window pane, "Up to now, you still look so sorry---"then she jumps away from his room and into the front yard.

Jack knew what she meant, but he felt that what he's doing is the right thing.

It was all set, the room was cleaned up and he was about to put his things downstairs suddenly, a flash of light appeared before him. The light came from the chest he has thrown with his garbage.

"What the hell?!"

A rugged voice suddenly echoed throughout the room saying some words that cannot be understand, then gradually its words became audible saying, "Your most precious wish is in my hands----"

"What?! What are you talking about?" Jack, as always, was shaking, was almost going to scream but then that wouldn't make him any different to the Jack Spicer, the loser, that he hated so much. He stood with two feet and gulped his fear, although his body was still slightly shaking. He answered back to the imageless being asking what he wants from him,

"Your wish is my command but with an equal amount of payment---"the low grungy voice replied.

"What? What a weird genie?! Asking for money, but Ok then---"the old arrogant Jack somewhat came back, "Make me a strong person!" He chinned up and chest out, like what he used to do when his pompous of some sort.

"Your wish----granted." Wind started to blow randomly and streaks of different colors came flashing from the chest then the lights went passing to his entire body. He looked at his body for changes, but there was nothing. The bright colors dissipates, then suddenly

_WAAAAAAHHH!!!!_

The wind changes, and was sucking him in! He grabbed at the doorknob hanging for his life! He felt like his body was going to rip apart, but then he realized, his life was going to be the payment! He was holding on with all the strength he got but he was slowly slipping. _I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!!!_

Suddenly, he heard footsteps running, coming from the stairs, _oh no, please no!_

"MOM! DON'T' COME!"

"What?! I just heard---" Before he knew it, he felt his mother sucked by the chest. He tried to grab her but it was too late,

"Debt paid."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked the 2nd chappy of my fic. Sorry if it took so long to update. You know, exams and other school stuff. Summer vacation(in our country) is near so expect a faster update(bwahaha! I wish!).**


End file.
